No One Lives Forever
by Runs With Horses
Summary: The sequel to 'No Air' PLZ read 'No Air' first! I MEAN IT! The Summery is inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I AM BACK!! Yea I know it took me forever to get this up but don't kill me!!**

**You _have_ to read 'No Air' before you read this! I MEAN IT!**

**Summery:**

**Bella was changed by Edward. She has been living with him in Boston, Ma with her little daughter Carmen. Carmen was 4 when Bella was changed, now she's 17, driving, and changes to her body are occurring (ones that aren't normal). What happens when she and the rest of the Cullen's meet a group of vampires called the Breed? What will happen when Jake and his new family decide to make a visit? **

**This is kind of a cross over of one of my fave book series (besides Twilight, I read this one while I wait for Breaking Dawn). The series are romance novels that you can find in the supermarket book section. They are called 'The Midnight Breed Series' by Lara Adrian. If you want to know more then ask in a review ;). **

**The Story is mainly from Carmen's POV, but later on I will have another! Oh you know you want to find out!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything about the Twilight or the Midnight Breed Books. I do own copies. I repeat, I am not Stephenie Meyer or Lara Adrian!! (I wish!)**

* * *

Chapter One

CPOV

Boston was quiet that morning. Carmen was driving to school with her mom and step-dad. Edward and Carmen are the same age, but her mom is about 22; in looks anyway. See her parents are Vampires, she's...well normal for the most part.

Her biological father is in La Push, Washington with his wife and two daughters. She knew about him too, the werewolf thing. Also that she might become one someday. He had told her that it was unlikely because she only has it on one side.

"Carmen? Honey are you alright?" her mother asked.

"_Oh sure, having parents that took classes with me wasn't traumatizing in the least_." she thought to herself. "Yea, mom, I'm fine."

"You don't seem like it, your thoughts are... different," Edward added from the back seat. Damn she forgot he could read her mind. "Watch your language," he said off handedly.

Her teeth clenched together, "you know that gets very annoying. I have some thoughts I would like to keep to myself," she said, her annoyance obvious.

"Now I know somethings wrong, tell me," her mother demanded. She looked only early 20's late teens, but in reality was about 34. Edward might look 17 but really he was 119, how did they manage to handle the age difference?

"It's the thought of my parents taking high school classes with me. I mean, who else does that?" she asked, blushing. She might have her dads dark skin but inherited her easy blushes from her mother.

Her mother patted her knee as she pulled in to the school, they had come before dawn so that her parents could be present. Showing up with sparkling skin wasn't really normal. "I know that its weird honey but, if other people saw Edward not in school at least what would people say? We can't raise suspicion. Not that we could in a town this size."

"I still think that it's weird. I mean you hold a degree in English Lit, and a minor in Italian Translation. Then Edward holds who knows how many degrees in who knows what. It just seems weird to me," Carmen said getting out of the car.

"I know baby, but like I said we can't raise any suspicions at all. The world thinks that Bella Swan is dead, as well as Edward Masen. If they investigate at all then we will have to move again." Her mother said.

Carmen didn't want to move she finally had friends here and wasn't about to rock the boat. She walked into East Boston High School. Extremely early for school. She heard Edwards phone buzz once before he answered it. Carmen had given up long ago trying to understand his speed talking with her mother and his family. He closed his phone a few minutes later. "That was Alice, she said that it's going to be overcast after school today," he said.

"Kay, see you guys after classes!" she called going back outside to wait for her friends.

At about 7:30 am, her two best friends, Lilian and Elaine showed up. They were sisters a few years apart and I loved them to death. "LIL! ELAINE!" I called waving and getting off the ground.

"CARMI!" they called in unison.

Once they reached each other Lilian asked, "God why are you always here so early?"

Carmen rolled her eyes, "My mother," she answered. It wasn't entirely a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

They rolled their eyes too, "so where's your hot brother?" Elaine asked.

Everybody was under the impression that Edward was Carmen's brother and that her mother was her cousin. "You still aren't over him yet? He is TAKEN!" she said laughing. Everyone thought that he had a girlfriend out of state.

"I know but he's just so HOT!" she enthused. The fact that she had a crush on Carmen's father figure was gross enough without the fact that he was 119 years old.

The day past as well as the rest of the afternoon. Her parents had to hunt, so they went to a Wildlife Refuge in Sudbury, she was home alone.

Carmen was doing her homework in her room when she heard a roar come from the ally next to their building. She rushed outside to see what was going on.

Little did she know that this action would change her life as she knew it...

forever.

* * *

**SO?! Good?...Bad?...Rocks your socks off!?...Makes you Vomit your own intestines? What? I need to know if I still write well!!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note****: YEAH Chapter two is up! Ok, I love this story it makes my heart go like a million miles an hour!**

**Ok, No more babble from an over excited Author!**

**I may try my hand at a lemon later. No worries though I will let you know which one it is in!**

* * *

Chapter Two

CPOV

In the ally were four men, two were in black fatigues, boots, and long sleeved black shirts. One had white blond hair and the other had black hair, and they both had their guns trained on the other two men. The other two were facing Carmen and she saw that their eyes were glowing amber. Their clothes were old and tattered, their hair was dirty with mud and other unknown substances.

The part that got her though was the fangs. HOLLY SHIT the fangs! They were frickn' huge. The two facing her hissed and one inhaled. The one that inhaled roared and made a lunge for Carmen.

The one with black hair was closest to the man lunging for her, quickly moved his gun and fired. Carmen gasped in surprise. She had just witnessed a murder. The other amber eyed fanged man lunged in fury, growling at the blond male; who shot him.

Their bodies began to disintegrate before Carmen's eyes. "Oh...My...God..." she whispered unable to move.

The one with blond hair whipped his head around. "Shit," he said. Then began to walk closer to Carmen. She backed away as he did.

"S...St...St...Stay away from me!" she said trying to sound brave but sounding like a mouse instead.

The male walking forward held his hands out in a 'calm down' like manner, "easy female, I won't hurt you," he said, his voice was cultured and had a hard edge to it like he used to be a high society gentleman. When Carmen didn't stop he exhaled, "Come on, I won't hurt you, I promise," he said.

She kept backing away then she hit a body. It wasn't cold, it was warm. Carmen turned slowly to see the other male behind her. She opened her mouth to scream but his hand clamped over her mouth. "Damn it man, first Rio, now us. The order must be slipping." said the one holding her.

"Shut it Dante, she's not deaf," said the blond one. His eyes were silver and his face was angler and sharply cut.

The one Blondie had called Dante let out a chuckle, "We're mind scrubbing her anyway," she leaned away and struggled to get out of Dante's hold.

Blondie grabbed Carmen's chin, then moved her head so he could see under her chin, "Shit, Dante, she's a Breedmate," said Blondie.

"_I'm a what?"_ she thought to herself.

"Damn it, man you sure?" Dante asked.

"I fucking found the mark man, what do you think?" he hissed. He began to walk to a black Sudan parked on the other side of her families apartment.

Blondie got in front while Carmen was forced in the back by Dante. He shut the door then was in the passenger side in a second. Then Blondie hit the gas speeding away from her home.

_What the hell did I miss?_

* * *

SPOV (aka. Blondie his name is really Sterling Chase)

Shit, the female that had witnessed the rogue kill. She was now in the back of the car, Sterling was driving to the compound where the rest of his brothers were waiting for a report. They would get a hell of a lot better then a phone call.

"Where are you taking me? I demand you take me back to my apartment! Trust me when I say that you _will_ be sorry for this, you have no idea who my parents are!" the teen said some what shakily.

"I told you we wouldn't hurt you. Now, why don't you tell us your name and how old you are?" Sterling asked hoping she would cooperate.

He wasn't in such luck, "Screw you!" she hissed from the back. "Let me go! Believe me, you don't want to deal with my family!" she said.

Dante turned to him, "Harvard, I do believe that she's going to be difficult,"he said.

Sterling shot him a glare. "No Shit," he said.

"He's telling the truth, we won't hurt you, now can you please answer his questions?" Dante asked genteelly.

Sterling glanced in the rear view mirror, she was slumped back against the seat with her arms crossed. "Fine, My name is Carmen Cullen, and I'm 17," she said grumpily. "and who are you two?" she asked.

"My name is Dante, and Sunshine here is Sterling," he said clasping Sterling's shoulder. He shook Dante's hand off. "Now, tell us why you came outside?" he asked.

He was trying to keep her distracted from where they were going and he was succeeding, "I heard a roar and went out to investigate," she answered simply.

"Where were your parents?" Dante asked.

She bit her lip, "they're out of town for the night," she said her expression was nervous. Then it changed to pissed off. "You know they will kill you for taking me," she said. Sterling held back a laugh, "What? They will, you really don't know who you're dealing with. You guys were talking earlier, and called me a 'Breedmate' what is that?" she asked.

Sterling pulled into the hanger like garage and got out opening the back door to let Carmen out, "Everything will be explained soon," he told her. He took her arm and led her down the elevator and the white halls of the compound to the tech lab.

* * *

CPOV

Carmen was terrorfide out of her mind, and wasn't hiding the fact either. Sterling led her by the arm to an elevator and they took it down. Once it stopped, he then led her to a large glass room covered in computers and had 7 large men in it. A pair of glass doors whooshed open and they walked through them.

One with black hair and seemed to be the leader spoke up, "what do you have here?" he asked.

"She saw us smoke a couple of suckheads," Dante answered.

"Why didn't you scrub her?" he asked. _Why didn't they WHAT?!_

Sterling didn't speak, just lifted Carmen's chin. "That," said Dante.

The leader rubbed his hand over his face, "how old is she?" he demanded.

"17, her name is Carmen," Dante answered.

"Ok, can somebody please explain what the hell is going on!?"Carmen demanded. The whole room looked like she had just grown a second head out of her forehead. "What? Its not like I'm deaf or blind or stupid!" she yelled.

The leader turned to her, "Relax Carmen," he said.

"Ha, easy for you to say, I've been kidnapped and I still don't know what the hell is happening!" she yelled. "I may be a teenager, but that doesn't mean I know all!"

"Alright, first, my name is Lucan, this is Rio, Nikolai, Gideon, Brock, Kade, and Tegan. You already know Dante and Sterling. We are all what we call Breed, other wise known as vampires.

"You are in the Order's compound. The Order is an organization of vampires that exterminate others of our kind who we call are 'Rogue'. They go rogue when they drink too much blood.

"You are what we call a Breedmate, that birth mark in the shape of a crescent moon and a tear drop is how we know. You are able to carry a Breed vampire's child full term. Any questions?" he said.

Carmen's mind went blank, "but vampires don't have fangs, run fast and have either brown or red eyes. You all have normal colored eyes. Why should I believe you?" she asked. Then hit her forehead. _Damn, too much info!_

Lucan cocked his head, "what?" he asked.

"Damn it!" she hissed. "_I'm_ not supposed to know this let alone you," she whispered to herself. To them she said, "Never mind."

"Do you understand?" Dante asked.

"Why wouldn't I? He put it pretty simply. Or do you think that I'm retarded now too?" she asked.

The one they had called Gideon spoke up, "hey Lucan, we got company," he said.

Lucan went to the monitors, "holy shit, how's it moving so fast?" he asked. Carmen smiled to herself. She knew. "There's eight?! What the hell is going on?" he asked.

Tegan noticed Carmen's look, "I think our guest knows," he said.

Her smile widened when she heard the elevator doors crunch, "I told you my family would be pissed," she told them.

Carmen turned when the glass doors broke, then looked back, her mother and Edward walked through first, then her aunts Rosalie and Alice, then uncles Emmett and Jasper, then Carlisle and Esme. Bella turned to Lucan, "Let Her Go," she said. Her voice was low and mensing, "Or your entrails will be paint covering the walls," she threatened.

"Who are you?" Lucan asked calmly.

"Her Mother!" Bella hissed half growling.

Lucan's eyes widened and looked from Carmen to Bella. "It seems we have somethings to discuss."

Carmen rolled her eyes, _no you think?_

* * *

**SO!? I know it's a bit confusing, but enlightenment is in the next chapter. Which I have posted with this one! Have FUN!!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**

**Review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note****: HI! Well I just had a burst of inspiration this morning. Then right after that dad decided no Internet. I'll have you all know that I am breaking the rules now!**

**I could really careless. **

* * *

Chapter Three

CPOV

Carlisle stepped in front of Bella and spoke calmly, "Why don't we all relax and talk about what's going on?" he suggested.

Lucan nodded, "I agree, come into the Control Room, it's equipped with a conference table and chairs," he motioned that we should enter the room and Sterling let me go.

Bella rushed over to Carmen and began to check her over for injures. "Mom, I'm fine. They didn't hurt me," she tried to assure her.

It didn't work, she shoot her a glare and kept looking her over. Edward pulled Bella's elbow making her let Carmen go she followed them into the room next to the lab and sat next to Bella and had Aunt Alice on her other side. Alice put an arm around her shoulder and smiled at her. Lucan spoke up first, "Well, I would like to know how you all got in here. Your names might help as well," he said crossing his arms.

"I want to know why you took my daughter," Bella countered.

Carlisle spoke next, "Bella calm down, everything will be ironed out," he said then spoke to Lucan, "this is my family," he started at his right, "My wife, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and Bella, and Jasper and Alice, You've met Carmen. I'm Carlisle. You would all be...?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm Lucan, that's Gideon, Rio, Dante, Sterling, Nikolai, Tegan, Brock, and Kade," he said pointing to each as he spoke. "Now, how the hell did you get in? The elevator doors were solid steel," he said.

"You don't know much about vampires do you?" Carmen asked.

Bella genteelly smacked her arm, " Carmen!" she scolded.

Carmen rolled her eyes, "Oh, please, how were you going to explain that one? They would have to find out some time!" she said.

Lucan's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?" he asked. Carmen knew he had said that he was a vampire, but really, it has to be obvious that her family wasn't human.

"My family are all vampires, and not your kind either," Carmen said. "I'm normal for the most part."

He looked to Carlisle for more enlightenment, "Carmen? What do you mean 'not their kind'?" Alice asked.

"They're vampires too, but they're not like you. They call themselves Breed," Carmen told her.

Carlisle looked for conformation from Lucan. Lucan nodded, "she's right, but what is she talking about 'not like you'?" he asked Carlisle.

"We can go out in the sun with out burning, run at incredible speeds, we have no fangs, and my family and I drink from animals," Carlisle told them.

"Animals? How do you handle that?" Gideon asked.

"There are obviously differences in our two species, but don't you need human sustenance?" asked Rio.

"That is our natural food source, with our bite though we also deliver venom into the system; causing our pray to change into one of us if left to spreed," Carlisle explained. "We would prefer not to end a human life."

"So, when you feed you have to drain the host dry?" asked Gideon. Carlisle nodded, "How do you manage to hold off Bloodlust?" Gideon asked.

"They don't deal with the same urges that you all do. They could feed as often and as much as they want and they won't turn...as you put it...Rogue," Carmen told him.

At my families confused expressions and she explained, "when one of their kind feeds too much they go into Bloodlust, their eyes turn amber and they have an uncontrollable thirst that won't ever stop."

"How do you know all this sweetie?" Bella asked.

Carmen thought for a minute, "I don't know...I just do."

"Interesting," Gideon mumbled.

"We still don't know how you totaled the elevator doors," Tegan put in.

"That was me!" Emmett called proudly. He flexed his arms, "I got the beauty, the brains, and the brawn," he said. Rosalie smacked him, "ow! What'd I do?" he asked.

"Your making an ass of yourself," she said smacking him again.

"How?" Tegan asked.

Emmett raised his eyebrows, "I used my fists. How else would I break something down?"

"Nothing else?" Lucan asked.

Carmen sighed rubbing her temples, " No, just his fists, they have unparalleled strength as well as what Carlisle mentioned earlier," she said.

Lucan's gaze was calculating. He grabbed a paper back book with the front facing the table, "touch this," he said. Carmen raised my eyebrow but did. "Now tell me about it," he said.

A rush of knowledge blurted from Carmen's mouth about a computer that the book was for. "HP Pavilion a 1110y windows XP, Intel Pentium 4 processor equipped with HP vs 15 monitor..." and a bunch of technological stuff started and she had no idea what she was talking about.

Gideons mouth was agape, "she just summed up that computer without even knowing what the book was on. Lucan, I think that the ability to absorb knowledge from her touch, is her Breedmate ability," he said.

At the confused looks from her family Carmen told them what Lucan told her, and added, "Breedmates also have extraordinary gifts. The gift can be anything," she explained.

Carmen blushed and sunk back into her seat. _This was not what I had in mind for tonight._

They left the compound with more knowledge then when they came in.

* * *

**Ok, you all know the drill!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note****: HEY! How are you all? I feel like falling asleep on the computer now. I just got off work so yea!**

**Ok, this chapter is 8 years later. Carmen is now 25. **

* * *

Chapter Four

CPOV

Time...it passes. Just like a car on the freeway.

For Carmen, it flew by.

She was gaining too much attention at school, with her new 'gift' so ever sense that night at the Order's compound she wore leather gloves to keep her hands from absorbing any knowledge from books or people. She don't know why she wasn't able to do it before but well... when do we really understand these things?

Remember her dad telling her she probably wouldn't change? Well guess what? Yep, he was wrong. In Carmen's freshmen year of collage was when she first phased. She noticed that she wasn't as large as her dad and his pack were.

She was about the size of a abnormally large wolf, maybe more like a large Great Dane. She was able to travel around people safely, they always thought she was a stray. Carmen was back in Boston.

Her family lived in South Dakota near a national forest. She had an apartment near where she worked as a language specialist for a branch of Microsoft. Carmen was fluent in 20 languages including French, Spanish, Latin, German, Italian, Russian, Chinese, Japanese, Portuguese, and several African dialects.

Ok, yea, she cheated a little. Her 'magic touch' as she called it now, did come in handy in her language courses. She took French, Spanish, and Italian in collage and the rest she learn by accident traveling, she would forget to wear her gloves and well you get the idea.

She hadn't forgotten them today. She was done with work, and was walking to her apartment to change and maybe go to the local bar.

Carmen heard a familiar roar from a near by ally, she bit her lip. _Should I investigate?_ She decided to look and see if it was Dante and Sterling or any other Order members.

She rounded the corner to the ally. Sterling stood with a knife in his hands. In front of him was a rogue vampire of his race. It's amber eyes glowing in the darkness of the ally. It hissed and inhaled. What was it, and Breed vampires finding her appealing.

Sterling went for the rogue before it could come after Carmen. Growls and other sounds emanated from the ally. Finally a howl rang through the night.

Sterling's once Blond hair now had streaks of blood in it and his clothes were sliced in areas with blood seeping from wounds. She walked over silently. "So, Silver, we meet again?" she asked.

He turned and had a confused expression on his face as well as blood and dirt. Carmen remembered that Breed vampires could bleed, and were fast healers. "Can I help you ma'am?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please don't tell me you've forgotten me already?" she asked. When his expression didn't change she sighed, "its Carmen Cullen, 8 years ago...I was 17...witnessed a rogue kill...anything ringing a bell?" she asked.

His eyes widened, "Oh, yea, I remember you," he said sounding kind of annoyed.

Carmen reached out her gloved hand to help him up, he looked at it hesitantly remembering what she could do, "its fine, as long as I wear the gloves I won't steal you knowledge," she said with a chuckle. He took my hand and tried to get up but failed entirely. She then noticed his leg was sliced. She bent down and put his arm on her shoulders and took him around the waist.

"My place isn't too far away, you can heal up there," she told him. He didn't object. she walked forward, taking the allies to her apartment and going in the back door and up the stairs slowly. They finally reached her apartment and she unlocked it.

Carmen led him into her non-descriptive home, the walls were all white, and the carpets were gray. The kitchen and bathroom had black and white linoleum flooring. She walked him to the bathroom and had him sit on the side of the shower/bath.

She went to the medicine cabinet taking out some hydrogen peroxide and bandages. I left them on the counter and turned to Sterling, "you can shower first and get all the dried blood off."

he nodded and she walked out.

* * *

SPOV

She was back? Why? Why would she help him?, after she saw him kill someone? _'Something'_ he amended in his head.

So, he couldn't really understand why she would offer him help. She left him to shower and he sat there for a moment amazed. She knocked a minute later, "hey, are you ok in there? You need my help or something?" she asked.

He found part of him wanting her to, "no, I'm fine," he told her as he started to undress and slipped of the tub's side and onto the floor with an ungraceful thump.

She opened the door, "I think you do, if you can't stay up right," she said helping him up. He felt...well...helpless, he was never used to anybody really helping him. Dante of course did, but that wasn't the same. She began to fill the bath with warm water, when it was full she came over, "can you lift your arms?" she asked.

He scowled and did as she asked. She took his shirt off and noticed her take a look at his bloody chest. She seemed to shake herself and had him undo his pants then she slid them and his boxers off at once. The slice on his leg was beginning to sting. He stood and she took his arm to help him stay up.

She left once he was in the bath.

* * *

CPOV

It hurt seeing him that helpless. A strong warrior one minute and a second later an injured soldier in the war that is life.

Carmen couldn't help but look at him once she had his clothes off of him. He was well muscled, not like those crazy body builders, but like he worked out regularly.

She found myself wanting to remove her gloves and feel his skin. It looked like velvet, soft and warm. Like clothes fresh out of the dryer. She couldn't get his face out of her head. There was an urge to go into the bathroom and help him more, just to look at him.

She dropped the pan I had been washing.

She had imprinted...

on a vampire...

Her dad, **(Jake)** was going to kill her if he found out.

* * *

**Oh! how is it? I need to know people!**

**I can barely see straight from my fatigue, so now I tell you...**

"**Good Night...and Good Luck," that was from a movie I saw 2 years ago in my U.S. History class.**

**Luv,**

**(an exhausted) RWH **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note****: WHAT'S UP FAN FICTIONERS!? PLZ READ THIS FIRST!**

**I know, I haven't updated any of my stories but I have been doing more reading then writing. For that I apologize.**

**I had a sudden burst of inspiration for this story and had to write something!**

**Ok, to make it easier on me, from now on the story will be in third person! I keep on slipping into it, so I will change the first couple chapters to match this one!**

**Sry for the confusion**

**and I forgot to mention, the Breed vampires are only male, they've never had a female. Don't ask me why, I'm just trying to follow the books.**

* * *

Chapter Five

SPOV

Sterling lulled his head back, he didn't need a bath or bandaging up. He needed to feed. Of course he wouldn't take from Carmen, if he did that, the blood bond would be forged.

See, when one of the Breed wants to 'get married' so to speak they and the Breedmate that they love, exchange blood. This bond is taken serious and can only be broken by death of one or both persons.

He didn't want that. No, it wasn't Carmen that he didn't want, it was entirely the one woman he had wanted who had chosen another. If that happened again then he didn't know how he would handle it.

Carmen might be his only choice though. He didn't want to commit her to him in anyway, the other Breedmates in the compound hadn't had a choice. He did like her though.

She had definitely changed from when he saw her last. She had gone from the 17 year old threatening that her family would kill him, to the woman standing in the apartment he was in.

She had filled out, curves appearing in all the right places. Her skin was a clear and flawless copper. Her hair was raven black and had a slight curl to it. Her eyes were a forest green, bright, clear, and hinted that she was dangerous.

Sterling rubbed his eyes, god was he falling for her? Why and how would he? She still must hate him for 'kidnapping' (as she called it) her when she was 17.

He sighed, feeling weak. There was a knock and the door opened a crack. "You ok in there Silver?" Carmen asked.

"Yea," he said rubbing his face.

Carmen raised her eyebrows, "sure you are, then why are you looking like your going to pass out?" she asked.

Sterling shrugged, "I don't know," he lied.

She rolled her eyes, "sure you don't. Tell me," she demanded taking off her gloves, "or I will find out myself," she threatened cracking her knuckles.

"It's nothing you need to be concerned about," I told her. She didn't need to be involved in his personal problems.

She pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers and sighed, "Yes, I do, just tell me, I would rather not have to resort to my 'gift'," she said, Sterling crossed his arms over his chest, "fine, have it your way," she said and before he could blink her hand was on his arm. She gasped and scowled at him, "you need to feed? Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

"Like I said before, it's not of your concern. This is for me to deal with," he hissed. He noticed her scent for the first time. It was sweet and spicy at the same time. Like vanilla and that spice you use in pumpkin pie with a hint of apples. He felt his fangs elongating, the pressure on his gums uncomfortable.

"Like you could! You can barely walk let alone hunt," she said walking forward and bared her wrist to him.

Sterling was shocked, "No, I can't take from you, and you know that," he said. Trying to back away from her scent, it was drawing him in like a mouse to a trap.

"You won't be taking, I'm giving. Yes, I do know why," she said.

Was she insane? She wasn't serious, "Why?" he asked failing at hiding his fangs.

"Because you need it, that should be obvious. As to why I would still do it when I know the consequences, well that is my problem," she said pushing her wrist closer to his mouth. "Would you prefer the neck?" she asked.

Sterling tried to hide the natural response that his body was showing. He clenched his jaw closing his eyes, all he could think of was that intoxicating scent of hers. It filled his mind.

He knew that her wrist was right under his mouth. He was shaking, "Go on, take what you need," she encouraged.

Sterling couldn't hold himself back he latched on to her wrist, letting her sweet, life giving, blood coat his tongue.

* * *

CPOV

Sterling's fangs pierced Carmen's wrist, and pleasure swept through her. She knew that she should be feeling pain or fear but she felt none in her. Just the illogical pleasure. She watched the color come back into Sterling's skin, and cuts on his body began to heal faster. He seemed to be trying to stop himself.

His lips left her skin, and he looked up into Carmen's eyes. The silver shockingly bright. "Why would you do that? I don't deserve it, you need someone better than me," he said. "I barely know you."

Like the imprinting gave her a choice, "That doesn't mean that you can't get to know me," she said standing up. The marks were gone already. The Breed can heal the wounds that they give with their bite with their saliva **(GROSE!)**.

"I still had no right to it! Even if you offered. I just ruined your shot at a good male from a Darkheaven, somewhere out there. You shouldn't have to deal with a...male...like me," he said getting out of the bath. A Darkheaven is like a community of Breed vampires all together. They find the Order uncivilized and barbaric. Personally, Carmen thought they should all take a long walk off of a short pier.

She studied him openly now, not afraid he would notice. He dried off and dressed in the sweats she had laid out for him. "I wouldn't want a Darkheaven male anyway, their too boring," she said.

Carmen rolled her eyes, "oh please, I'm not one for the, _cultured,_ way of life. I prefer a little action," she said walking backwards out of the bathroom as Sterling walked out.

He raked his hand through his hair, "Carmen, I don't think you understand the severity of the situation. The blood bond I just foolishly started is only broken by death. I'm sure you know this," he said.

Carmen crossed her arms as she sat on her living room couch. "I do, and yes I understand the severity of this situation. I'm not that stupid," she said insulted.

"I never said you were, foolish maybe," he said.

Carmen got off the couch, "isn't it normal for mates to kiss? Or do I repulse you that much?" she asked frustrated. The instinct to kiss him was overwhelming.

Sterling's face softened, "No, you don't repulse me. Damn, how could you even think that?" he asked. Then he ran his fingers over her cheek, it must have been her blood going to his head. When he touched her face she felt a shiver of pleasure run down her spine.

"Is that the blood talking?" she asked him

His eyes were glittering, just like freshly shined silver jewelry, genteel and passionate. He shook his head, "No, it's not," he said as he ran his hand from her cheek to her jaw and then under her chin.

Then his lips were on hers, warm, soft... and most of all...

convincing.

* * *

BPOV

Bella was with Edward in the music room when Alice burst through the doors, "What is it Alice?" Edward asked board.

Alice's eyes were as large as dinner plates, "do you remember that Sterling from the Order from when Carmen was 17?" she asked. They nodded, "Well, I had a vision, his and Carmen's futures...just...disappeared," she said.

Bella dropped her book, shit, what a time for Jacob to come for a visit.

* * *

**Ok, Bella and the other Cullen's are in ****South Dakota, Jake is going to Boston. SPARKS WILL FLY!**

**Luvs,**

**RWH **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note****: Nothing to report. Just try my brothers new story, his pen-name is Michael2011, the title is 'Damaged Hearts' give it a shot and review for it!**

**BTW, I know this is short!**

* * *

Chapter Six

SPOV

Sterling finally knew what his brothers had with their mates. How the bond effected them; and having his lips on Carmen's was the most pleasure he had ever known. Her arms came up around his neck and she pulled him closer.

Sterling's arms went around her waist.

Suddenly Carmen pulled away and looked horrified at the door. "Shit," she muttered. She desperately looked around, "Damn, why now?"

"What is it?" He asked, not liking seeing her in the distress she was obviously in.

She bit her lip, then began to pick up things laying around her apartment. "My dad is here," she said.

Sterling gave her a confused look. "Edward?" he asked.

She gave him a look, "I wish but no. Edward is my step-dad. My real dad lives in La Push Washington. My mom left him when I was little, and found Edward. Look it's all very complicated, but my dad has a problem with vampires, so, well, just try not to bite me or him for that matter," she said as she continued to clean.

"Why does he dislike vampires?" Sterling asked.

"Well, he only knows about my mom and Edward's type of vampire, you he might not recognize," she said then a few minutes later the door bell rang. She cursed under her breath.

* * *

CPOV

_Dad...plus...Sterling equals disaster_ Carmen saw what the blood bond does to a male Breed vampire. They will do anything for their female. If her dad goes..._wolf_... on him, Sterling will do whatever it takes for her to be safe.

Even if it means...

No, she refused to think that. She walked to the door and opened it.

"CARMI!" she was tackled by two teens.

Looking down she saw her two half sisters, Megan and Lara. "Hey, Meg, Lara. How's it going?" she asked giving them a hug.

They smiled then let go running into the apartment. Before she could speak again her dad Jacob engulfed her in a hug. "Hy baby," he said affectionately.

"Hi dad," she said hiding her worry. "What a surprise," she said looking over his shoulder at his imprint, Mena was behind him looking timid. "Hey Mena," she said.

Mena waved and walked in after her twin girls.

Carmen moved out of her dad's way and followed him into the living room. Sterling was standing up, and talking to Mena. Carmen's dad gave her a confused look, she sighed. "Guys, this is Sterling," she said. "Sterling this is Mena, Megan, Lara, and my dad Jacob," she said pointing to each person as she said there name.

Sterling walked over to where her dad was and politely shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you sir," he said politely. "I'm Carmen's boyfriend," he said.

Dad's eyes lit up, "Boyfriend?" he asked giving Carmen a sideways look.

"Yes, dad. Sterling is my boyfriend," she said then went off to the kitchen, "anyone hungry?" she asked. She knew her dad's answer and Sterling's. Her dad would say yes, where Sterling would say no.

* * *

SPOV

Carmen's father stood in front of Sterling, large like Lucan with the same copper skin and black hair as Carmen. He was tall and muscled.

He was something else though, what was a good question. Sterling didn't know. "So, should I call you Mr. Black?" Sterling asked to get rid of the silence.

Her father scoffed, "Oh, no! That's...was...my father, call me Jake," he said sitting down next to Mena, his wife, Sterling guessed. "So, how long have you and Carmen been going out?" he asked.

"Not long," Sterling answered honestly. Carmen had not wanted him to know about the vampire thing. His phone buzzed and he checked the Id, it was Gideon. "Please excuse me Jacob," he said walking off to a quiet place and flipping his phone open, "Hey Gideon," he answered.

"Not another word, Remember Bella Cullen? Well she just phoned and said you had a _werewolf_ coming to you, he can hear everything. I don't know where you are man, but you need to get back to the compound, apparently the thing hates vampires. She said we might be different cuz we...technically...are alive, where the Cullen's aren't," he said in a rush. "You might be his next meal."

I worded my reply carefully, "I can't man."

"Why?" Gideon asked frantic.

"Because, I'm at Carmen's place," he said.

Gideon was quiet for a minute, "You've already met him haven't you? Great, just what we need, you need backup man? I can get Dante there in a flash," he offered.

"No, I'm good. But man, I got news, later though ok?" Sterling said.

"Hey! Harvard man! On my way!" he heard Dante call. Then the line went dead. Great, just what he needed, a werewolf in-law. Could things get any worse.

He spoke too soon.

* * *

**OH! What happens! Review and I will tell you!**

**HAHAHA! HEHEHEHEH!**

**Luv,**

**  
RWH**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note****: ****Bonjour, Mes Amis! (aka, 'hello my friends' in French.) How are we all! I have the largest writers block in history for for my story 'Holy Water'! I just can't write it! I don't know what the deal is but I can't! I know were I want to go with it but I can't get the words to flow!**

**Ok, so to pass the time till I can I'm updating this! **

* * *

Chapter Seven

SPOV

A rogue vampire dropped out of no where, his hair dark and matted, clothes more like rags. God he didn't need this now. The Rogue snarled causing all activity inside to stop. His blades were inside, and he could hear footsteps coming closer to him.

He launched himself at the blood crazy vampire causing them both to fall over the side of the fire escape. They were about seven floors up. They landed so the rogue took all the impact so Sterlings knees dug into the male's chest, breaking ribs.

"Sterling!" a male voice he knew was Jacob's called from Carmen's apartment.

Sterling growled showing the rogue his fangs. He was now glad that Dante had decided to not listen to him. The rogue's eyes were brighter with anger and pain, from being interrupted for a meal and from the fall.

The rogue launched himself at Sterling growling with fangs bared. Sterling was never attacked, a large white and black colored wolf/dog like thing came barreling from behind him leaping and tackling the rogue to the ground in a fit of snarls.

The rogue threw the wolf off of him and crouched with his fangs bared. The wolf thing had it's head lowered ears flat against it's head and was growling showing it's bloodied teeth.

The wolf thing launched before the rogue could react, and started to rip at the rogue male. Once the animal was satisfied that the male was dead, it got off of the body. Sterling stood there amazed, what had just happened?

The wolf was about the size of a large Great Dane. The fur was white, with black between the eyes going down it's back and tail with spots on it's paws. Down it's back legs it had black down the back of them. Almost like someone dumped paint on it's back. The eyes were a green brown and bright, looking too intelligent.

It cocked it's head. The bloody muzzle would have scared a normal person, but Sterling wasn't normal by any means. The ears stayed flat and a genteelness was conveyed in its eyes it whined.

Sterling frowned and his brow furrowed.

Did he miss something?

* * *

CPOV

Carmen heard the rogue outside. When everyone went out to the fire escape to watch she ran out the door and down the stairs to the ally outside, phasing on the fly. She charged for the rogue that was attacking Sterling.

Only one word went through her mind, _protect_. Protect her imprint. Protect Sterling. Nothing else seemed to matter. Dad would figure out that she had imprinted but she could care less. As long as he didn't know Sterling was a vampire. Though that was unlikely now seeing as how it would be impossible for a human to survive a fall like that. The fangs were a dead give away too. He would have to be blind to not see them.

Normally, a Breed male's fangs only come out with strong emotion. Usually Lust, Hunger, Anger, and if their mate is in danger. In this case it was anger and a mix of protecting Carmen.

She Flew by Sterling tackling the male to the ground as she tried to rip off bits of him. His ribs were broken, how he could fight at all was a mystery to Carmen.

Fierce growls and snarling were coming from her throat and the rogue male looked at her surprised. Before he could think about attacking, she lept for him and began to rip him to pieces. She didn't think as she attacked, only the objective was clear to her, _Protecting Sterling_.

When she was done and positive the rogue was dead she got off of him and felt like she was going to throw up, she had never liked the taste of blood it was like salt and copper shocking her mouth uncomfortably and painfully.

She turned to Sterling, flattened her ears and whined at him. He looked at her curiously. He was trying to figure out what she was.

"_Damn, I wish he could read my thoughts, like the pack can,"_ Carmen thought and was immediately grateful that none of the wolves in La Push heard her. Even if she was a lone wolf, she was still connected with the La Push pack she often found it inconvenient and unfair.

She walked forward slowly her head low and tried to convey that she wouldn't hurt him. He still looked confused but seemed to understand that she wasn't going to hurt him.

Carmen could smell her dads anger. It was obviously directed at her for what she was currently doing. Sterling crouched down so they were at eye level. Carmen went down further, moving along the street on her belly keeping her head low.

Sterling stared intently into her eyes, then his eyes widened. "Carmen?" he asked in a whisper, so low that not even if her father was standing next to her he wouldn't have heard. She kept her head on the ground and looked up at him nodding. His eyes got wider, "how did you...?" he began to ask.

Dante came running into the ally, "Where are they man?!" he demanded taking out a pair of Titanium edged steel long and curved blades. "let me at the Suckhead!"

Sterling turned to Dante, "Too late, you missed it," he told him.

Dante's face fell, "I did? Man!" he said disappointed, then he caught sight of Carmen, "what's that man?" he asked getting closer to her.

"A long story," he said then looked to me. She shook her head at him, and heard her father's footsteps going down the stairs. Carmen whined at Sterling, taking the sleeve of his shirt genteelly in her teeth and tugged. He seemed to get the message, "Ok, I got to go. I'll come back before sunrise," he promised.

Dante looked at him with an odd expression, then his eyes widened darting from Carmen to Sterling and back, "Oh man, you didn't..." he was interrupted by Carmen's dad coming out the door.

"Carmen! Get over here," he commanded.

Carmen showed him her teeth. He wanted her out of the way and she wasn't having it. Her dad had seen Sterlings other half (so to speak). He knew that Sterling was a vampire.

"Carmen, as your father and Alpha, come here," he said his voice thick with the order that his pack couldn't ignore. Carmen growled and snapped her jaws at him. She dared him to come any closer. Jacob sighed and moved to pass her. Carmen moved, blocking him and growled louder. She didn't want to bite her father but she would if it came to that.

"Carmen, he's a vampire, you've got the wrong idea," he told her, then turned to Mena and his eyes softened, "Take the girls back inside," he requested. Mena nodded smiling at him then went inside.

Carmen's growls grew louder and more sinister. If he didn't know that she had imprinted before, then he certainly did now. She snapped her jaws at him again. "Carmen, I didn't want to do this," her dad said stepping back a few steps. Carmen braced, preparing to fight, her dad was going to phase, and use that to order her away from Sterling.

He phased, his wolf towering over her. He bared his teeth at her and was about to order her to the side and she lunged for him.

* * *

SPOV

Carmen was attacking her own father over him. Why? He didn't deserve it. The blood bond roared up suddenly, he felt his fangs get even longer then they already were. Jacob had just bitten Carmen. He pulled his lips back over his teeth and half hissed and half growled. The scent of Carmen's blood coating the air.

He stalked forward and got in front of Carmen. Her right shoulder, ears, her right side had three long gashes, and back left leg, were all red oozing with her blood. He crouched in front of her. Jacobs head cocked to the side confused.

"If you...change back we will explain everything," I heard Dante say.

Jacob turned on him and growled. Sterling heard a whine then a thump from behind him. He wheeled around, Carmen had fallen, her blood coating the ground. "Carmen!" Sterling said panicked.

She whined softly in pain. As soon as his back was turned he felt Jacob lunge for him and Dante grunt. "Go man! Get her to Gideon or something! Take care of your mate," the word made Jacob roar with anger.

He ignored Jacob and genteelly picked her up off the ground. He walked the short half block to the black sedan he had taken that night and put Carmen in the back seat and stroked her fur softly. "Don't worry, you'll be ok," he assured her. He closed the cars door and went to the drivers door and got in and drove to the compound.

**OH MY GOD! Will Carmen be ok?**

**Find out in the next episode of...**

**'No One Lives Forever!'**

**Luv,**

**RWH**

**P.S. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note****: Ok, I don't want you to have to wait, so without any intros...**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Chapter Eight

SPOV

Sterling felt like he couldn't drive fast enough,Carmen would emit a grunt or whine of pain. Why didn't she change back? Was she able to?

He kept taking glances back at her. Her bleach white fur was saturated with her blood. Her black fur had darkened and it looked like she was coated in it. She was losing to much blood. She needed...not a transfusion...but Breed blood.

Breedmates and Breed males, when injured, need blood to heal their wounds, transfusions wouldn't do the trick. It needed to be drank from the vein. Sterling didn't want to have to do that, but he had no choice.

He pulled in to the Orders compound and got Carmen out of the backseat. The black leather upholstery was dripping. He rushed as fast and smoothly as he could to the Tech Lab, where he knew he could find Gideon.

The blond Breed male was in a swivel computer chair when Sterling came through the doors. "Gid!" Sterling yelled causing the vampire to jump to his feet.

"What the hell Sterling?" Gideon questioned, "You going soft on us?" he asked indicating Carmen in his arms.

Sterling hissed, "Where's Tess?" he asked. Tess was Dante's Breedmate, she was able to heal with the touch of her hand. It was limited to animals so he hoped Carmen's wolf form would be enough.

Gideons face was confused then he inhaled, "Carmen Cullen?" he asked and Sterling just nodded, "Get her to the infirmary, and I'll get Tess," he said running out the door.

* * *

TPOV (Tess)

Tess was waiting in her and Dante's quarters for him to return to her. "TESS!" she heard Gideon call from the front door. She got off of the bed and walked to where he was.

"Gideon? What's wrong? Is Dante ok?" she asked nervously.

Gideon shook his head. "No, someone else, don't ask questions just please come with me," he begged.

She pursed her lips but nodded and followed him to the infirmary. On one of the beds was a wolf about the size of a Great Dane, with green brown eyes and white and black fur, but the white was stained red from the blood gushing from her ears and right side.

Tess's jaw dropped, "what happened to her!" she asked in amazement.

Sterling looked up from the creature, "She was attacked by her own father," he said simply. Tess could see there was more to it but she didn't press.

The wolf was unconscious. Tess stroked the head of the great animal, then focused on the worse of the wounds, the large three gashes on her side. She closed her eyes and found the artery that was cut. She closed it and sealed it. Then closed the skin.

She did the same on the other bite marks on her left rear and her right shoulder and her ears. When she opened her eyes she staggered she had never done that for that long. The wolf's fur was still red with her blood, and she was still out like a light. The bite marks and the gashes were closed it should be aware now.

* * *

CPOV

Carmen was vaguely aware of the prickling and pulling coming from her body. "Carmen?" she heard a voice ask. It was familiar and caused something inside to pull at her heart. "Carmen, can you hear me?" the voice asked again. This time a name appeared, Sterling Chase.

Things came back to her so suddenly that she forgot she was in her wolf form and made an attempt to sit up. All doing that did was make her flop down on the uncomfortable bed. She whined.

"Carmen!" Sterling said excited.

"Gideon what is going on?" a female voice asked.

"I'll explain later Tess, or Dante will, I don't know," then she heard a phone being dialed, "Yea, Lucan? Man we got a problem," he said.

"Carmen," Sterling's voice brought her back, "are you ok? Does anything hurt?" he asked.

She shook her head no and lifted her head to find him. He was on her other side. She bumped his hand with her muzzle and her head fell again, blackness consumed her once more.

* * *

SPOV

Carmen wasn't responding anymore, she had a heart beat and that was about it. "Carmen!?" Sterling asked nervously.

"She's lost too much blood man," said Gideon. Sterling knew what that meant. It meant if he or another Breed male didn't give her the blood she needed then she would die. The word made him flinch. He couldn't imagine Carmen, _his_ beautiful Carmen, cold and no longer breathing.

Sterling brought his wrist to his mouth, his fangs elongated still from the confrontation with Jacob, and bit his own wrist. The blood flowed from the twin punctures. He came around to the other side of the bed and wondered how he was going to do this.

"Gideon, what is going on!" Tess demanded.

"The wolf is a Breedmate, Sterling's to be exact," Gideon answered and then pushed her out of the infirmary. Then his voice was directed to Sterling, "Lucan is on his way, and he's bringing the rest of the Order with him. He wants us to meet in the conference room," he said.

"I'm not leaving her," he told Gideon, then he opened Carmen's mouth reviling a large set of white teeth. He felt her slow breath on his skin as he pressed his wrist to her tongue. It twitched at the taste, then it was lapping at the holes. "That's it baby, take what you need," Sterling told her in a loving whisper only meant for them.

Normally, this act that Sterling was preforming would cause unbearable pleasure. Nothing was pleasing about this situation, he was practically watching his mate die before his eyes. With this act, it also sealed the remainder of the blood bond. They had exchanged blood and now the only way to break it is death. Sterling wasn't going to have it be now.

It wasn't logical for him to feel this, even with the blood bond. They barely knew each other.

"Don't die on me Carmen," he pleaded, "Please, life without you would be more than empty. It would be unbearable, there wouldn't be a point to it without you. You've cut the barbed wire that was around my heart like paper. You're stubborn but a hell of a lot more than that. You're smart, funny, arrogant," he chuckled, "but even with all that you've been through, your kind, caring, sweet...Please, don't quit on me now, I need you...I...I love you Carmen," he said as tears began to pour from his eyes.

Her tongue stopped on his wrist, her breath stopping for a minute. The wolf's form began to shiver. Slowly the fur receded, copper skin taking it's place. Sterling jumped back as Carmen came back into her human form, but she was completely naked. Part of him told him to look away, the other just said, _Mine_.

She groaned softly, "You can't get rid of me that easily," she said in a struggled whisper.

"Carmen!" he said in relief, he stroked the side of her face, "I thought I lost you," he said.

She shook her head slowly, "Not on your life, Silver," she said smiling.

"Why do you call me that?" he asked curiously.

She smiled, "Cuz... your name reminds me of silver, it's your eye color, and I've always liked silver," she said breezy.

Sterling's cell phone rang and he ignored it. It was Lucan, and Sterling would get chewed out for ignoring him, he didn't care, if they wanted him at the meeting then they would have to come to him.

Someone walked into the infirmary then, he whirled his lips curling back over his teeth. "Easy Sterling, it's just us," said a familiar female voice. It was Lucan's mate Gabriele and the rest of the Breedmates. "Lucan sent us to keep Carmen company while you go to the meeting."

He frowned, "Go," he heard Carmen say, he turned to look at her, "do what needs to be done," she said smiling. She was still laying on her left side her eyes looked like she was going to fall asleep at any minute, and her lovely black hair was coated in dried blood.

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead, "if you say so," he told her then walked over to Gabriele, "Take care of her," he said seriously then walked out too the Tech lab where the meeting was being held.

* * *

CPOV

Carmen's mouth tasted weird, and she felt like she had just been hit by a Semi. Part of her wanted Sterling to stay, but the part that was logical knew he had a job to do.

She turned her head to the women standing in the room, one with mocha skin and black hair spoke first, "My name is Savannah, I'm Gideons mate," she said coming closer the others followed her.

One with ginger hair, peach cream looking skin and glasses spoke next, Carmen thought of her as quite pretty. "I'm Gabrielle, Lucan's mate," she said sweetly. Pretty and nice? You don't see that much anymore, at least Carmen didn't.

One with dark curly hair and the same peach like skin was next to introduce herself, "I'm Tess, Dante's mate. I healed you earlier," she said.

Carmen smiled at her, "thank you," she said softly.

One with short blond hair and violet irises was next. She had a confused and grateful look on her face, "I'm Elise, Tegan's mate," she said still confused.

"and I'm Dylan! Rio is my man!" said a girl with bright orange hair and pale skin.

Carmen struggled to her back and slowly sat up, the women's hands hovered over her to catch her if she needed it. "It's good to meet you all, I'm Carmen Cullen...or is it Chase now? I don't know, but I guess Sterling is my mate," she said keeping her hands in her lap. Her gloves had shredded when she had phased and she couldn't touch anything. "I don't suppose you could get me something to wear? And maybe a pair of leather gloves?" she asked feeling selfish.

Savannah answered her, "Of course," she said Gabrielle went off coming back with a hospital gown, "but why the gloves?" Savannah asked.

Carmen blushed, not knowing the reason behind it, "My Breedmate ability is absorbing knowledge through my touch, and there's somethings that I would rather not know," she said.

Elise went off coming back a minute later with a pair of black leather gloves, Carmen blushed again, "thanks," she said pulling them on.

"So, I've been wondering...what are you exactly?" Tess asked.

Carmen's brow furrowed. She wasn't part of the pack, so she could tell whoever she wanted and these women were technically Sterling's family, "Well, it's complicated. I'm part Quileute Indian, and a descendant from an old chief **(that the author can't spell) **he could change his form into a wolf. So you could say that I'm a werewolf, well, I'm small for a werewolf, the rest of us are usually about the size of a draft horse **(a work horse)**," she said a little embarrassed.

"A werewolf?" Tess asked. Carmen nodded still embarrassed, "That's a first for me, I've never healed a werewolf," she said smiling.

The whole group was vary friendly and kind. Carmen was grateful that they were so nice and accepting of her. They had believed her when she had told them about her little genetic abnormality.

* * *

SPOV

Sterling's mind was still with Carmen in the infirmary when he heard his name called, "Sterling! Man are you alive over there?" Lucan asked.

Sterling shook his head to clear it, "Yea," he said simply.

"Ok, now, what's going on Gid?" he asked Gideon.

Gideon swiveled in his chair. "Well, we all remember Carmen Cullen from 8 years ago?" he asked the group nodded, remembering how that male 'Emmett' had broken the elevator doors. "Well she's back, in the infirmary. Sterling can take over from there," he said turning to a monitor with a confused expression.

"Well, I had just smoked a rogue a few hours ago, and was beat up pretty badly. She found me, and took me back to her place. I needed blood, she offered, I refused. She had known why, but she still insisted that I take from her..." he was cut off by Rio.

"You drank from her!?" he demanded.

Sterling ran his hands through his hair frustrated, "Not like I had a choice Rio! I could barely sit up! Let alone hunt for a wiling host! I didn't want to in the first place, I didn't want her to have me! I didn't deserve her! But she wanted me to take from her anyway. She just wouldn't take no for an answer," he said then continued with his story, "well anyway, her father and his family has a problem with vampires, not Edward. Her birth father, his name is Jacob, and he and his family are all werewolves. Carmen is too. They hunt vampires, not Breed, the kind like the Cullen's.

"He saw me, when I was fighting a second rogue that had dropped in after Gid called me warning me about Jacob. Carmen got the suckhead, she came out of no where, I was so shocked I just stood there like an idiot. Then Dante showed up, Jacob wanted to kill me for being a vampire, and at first Carmen was fighting him and got bloodied up in the fight, I went to defend her when she collapsed, Jacob tried to get me while my back was turned and Dante held him off while I drove Carmen here,

"She was still in her wolf form and the compound was the first place I thought of, Tess healed her," he said finally finishing, "So, bottom line is that Jacob and his pack except for Carmen are after me and Dante," he said.

Dante had reported that Jacob had changed back and charged up the apartment stairs when he got Lucan's call to come in.

The Order wasn't used to fighting anything but Breed males. "Does Carmen know about the pack?" Lucan asked.

Sterling nodded, "Yea, she's a wolf too, but I don't think she's with her father, a lone wolf," he said.

"Is she awake and ok?" Lucan asked.

"Yea."

"Well, we have a few questions for her to answer," said Lucan walking out the door.

* * *

**Ok, if I didn't stop now I wouldn't ever, I know you'd all love that but I have to update other things. I know I switched POV a lot but Plz don't be mad at me! PLZ?? :)  
**

**I Love all that review!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Hey there guys. Sorry about the wait, here you go, a chapter (maybe two) for your patience.**

* * *

Chapter 9

CPOV

"So, how did you get all of those wounds?" Tess asked.

Carmen wasn't looking forward to this question, "Well, my father came by to see me, I went to the kitchen to make dinner and Sterling was in the living room with him. I suddenly heard a growl and my dad yell Sterling's name. I also heard Sterling fighting on the ground.

"I ran from the kitchen to the ally and changed After I got the rogue my father came out. He found out that Sterling was a vampire and jumped to conclusions. His pack kills vampires you see, not the Breed though. It's kind of a long story.

"Anyway, I wouldn't let him order me out of the way so he tried to phase, he is the head of the pack and technically I'm a member, so he could use his authority to get me out of the way. I attacked before he could, I kind of lost," Carmen said finally chuckling.

"How could he order you away?" Elise asked.

"The pack members can hear each others thoughts, even though I'm a lone wolf; I'm still a technical member. My dad is the Alpha you see, so he has this authority over the pack, it's kind of a wolf thing," Carmen explained feeling completely foolish.

"So, your old man practically killed you?" Dylan asked boldly. She received a look from Gabriele, "What? It's just a question," she said defensively.

"Yea, Dylan, my dad almost killed me," Carmen told her with a sad smile.

"Are you ok, Carmen?" Savannah asked.

Carmen took a breath, "Yea, I'm ok. A little light headed if anything," she said feeling too needy, "I'm sorry if I'm getting on your nerves," she told them looking down.

"Oh Honey! Don't worry about such foolishness!" Savannah insisted. "Do you need anything? Hungry? Thirsty?" she asked.

"A glass of water sounds like heaven," Carmen said.

Savannah smiled then left the room, she returned a moment later with a glass of ice water, Carmen drank like she was dieing, "Thank you," she said, then the doors opened with a whoosh.

Sterling was first in, instantly making eye contact and going to her side, following him was the rest of the order. Everyone she remembered. Lucan, was next in the room, looking just like he did when she first met him eight years ago.

"Carmen, how are you?" Lucan asked.

"I've been better," she told him.

He nodded, "I'd bet, I have a few questions for you. Are you ok with answering?" he asked.

"Yea, I can do that," she told him, wishing he would get on with it.

"Will your father come after the Order?" he asked.

She thought for a minute, "well, he will come after Sterling and Dante, because he saw them. I don't think the rest of you are in danger, as long as he doesn't find you out, you're in the clear," she told him.

"What is he capable of?" Lucan asked.

"He has a pack of ten behind him, he is their leader. He and the pack can change or phase into wolves the size of horses. They're strong but not as strong as my family, they're relatively fast., but again, not as fast as my family."

"Does he know where you are?" he asked.

"No, not that I know of. I was close to unconsciousness."

"Are you like him?" he asked, his tone implying more then physical.

"In some ways, I can phase into a wolf too, but I'm smaller than him and the rest of the pack, I'm not against vampires in any way. I think that he and the pack are a little old fashioned."

That seemed to be the last of the questions. He turned to the other Order members and began telling them their assignments for the night. Sterling was next on her list of priorities.

He spoke first, "Are you really ok?" he asked.

She nodded, "I'm fine, a little light headed but thats all," she told him.

"These old girls didn't bother you too much did they?" he asked with a smile.

"Some of us aren't old!" Carmen heard Dylan yell.

Carmen smiled, "No, they were great company," she said.

"Do you think you're well enough to leave here and get some privacy?" he asked.

"I feel ok, like I said earlier, my head feels weird but other than that I'm fine," she told him. She really did want to get out of there, it was just like a hospital and hospitals made her uneasy. "I really would like a shower," she told him blushing.

He nodded, then waited for the rest of the Order to leave the room. The hospital gown wasn't much cover and she felt a little uncomfortable having so many people that she didn't know when she was wearing so little clothing. She didn't mind Sterling seeing anything that much though. **;) **

Sterling helped her to her feet and lead her through a maze of white halls. To a door, he opened it for her and lead her in. The walls and carpets were black, almost like charcoal. the room they entered into was a living room with silver like leather couches and a dark cherry coffee table and book shelves. He came in behind her and lead her through to another room.

His bedroom was similar to the living room in color scheme. The walls and floors were black, like charcoal. His bed had silver and gray sheets and comforter. The dresser was dark cherry along with a desk that sat in the corner with a black leather computer chair. The carpet was soft under her feet as she followed him to another door that was the same wood as the rest of the apartment, dark cherry. The bathroom had black tiles and deep gray like walls and the metal fixtures were silver. The shower and the sink were a lighter shade of gray, closer to white.

"You can use what ever you like, if you need anything just let me know," he said kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

JPOV

"Sam?" Jake asked angrily on the phone. He was in the hall outside Carmen's apartment, that little stunt she just pulled was so...he didn't have words for it. The man she had said was her boyfriend was a vampire...

and she knew it.

"Jake, that you?" Sam's voice asked. He sounded like he'd been sleeping.

"Yea, it's me. Listen, I got some serious shit going down here, I might need hep," he said.

"What's going on?" Sam asked instantly more alert.

"I ran into some..._activity_...here. Carmen's ok, but...well...it's complicated," Jake tried to explain.

Sam sighed. He had stopped changing for his wife Emily when she had gotten pregnant, that left Jake in charge. Jake had been arguing with himself over calling Sam but lost the battle. "I think that you should get a few more of the pack down there, if I had to choose, I would get, Quil, Embry, Seth, and maybe Leah; depending on how big the problem is," he said.

Jake ran a hand over his face, "I think I should send Mena and the girls home," Jake said.

"I do too, that seems like the best way to assure that they don't get hurt in the process."

He thanked Sam for the help and called Quil, Embry, Leah and Seth. After deciding that Leah, would stay in La Push. He went back inside to Mena. She had been sitting impatiently on the sofa, when he walked in she hopped up. At first look, Mena looked harmless, even shy. You would never guess that this woman had a black belt in Judo.

"I think you should go back to La Push with the girls, I don't want you to get hurt in this," he told her. Being away from her made his heart feel like lead, but the thought of her hurt made his stomach twist.

The look of sorrow on her face nearly tore him to pieces, "then who will look after you?" she asked fighting tears with humor.

Jake chuckled, "Don't worry," he said wrapping her in an embrace, "This dog can look after himself, plus, I have Quil, Embry, and Seth on the way up," he told her.

She rolled her eyes, "I don't want to leave you," she told him.

Jake smiled sadly, "Sorry, babe, I don't want you at risk to get hurt. Being in the middle of this...it could happen," he told her.

She looked down, Jake put his finger under her chin lifting so she was looking at him, "I promise to be careful," he told her.

She smiled, "That makes me feel a little better," she admitted then she kissed him lightly.

That was when the door banged open loudly.

* * *

BPOV

Bella got to Carmen's apartment and opened the door a little harder then necessary. Jake was standing there shocked, he must not have smelled them coming. She walked in, her anger was barely controlled, it was now that she wished she had brought Jasper. Bella was flanked by Edward on the right and Alice on the left as she walked in.

She nodded to Mena, who was hiding behind Jake then turned her anger to Jake, "What the hell are you thinking?" Bella demanded. "Do you want to push her away?"

Jake scowled, "I was trying to keep my family safe," he said defensively.

Bella laughed once humorlessly, "So, you try to kill them?" she demanded. "Alice saw you attack her, what was in that doggy head of yours?!" Bella demanded. "Couldn't you tell that she had imprinted on him?"

Jake's face changed to shock, "She...what...?" he asked in a whisper.

Bella could hear Edwards soft whispers that were trying to calm her. She couldn't listen, she was too focused on trying to not kick Jacob's ass, "SHE IMPRINED YOU DUMB DOG!! I BELIEVE YOU ARE FERMILIAR WITH THE TERM!" she shouted.

"Bella, calm down. Yelling will do no good, neither will violence. We need to find Carmen, I think I know where she was taken. Would you like me or Alice to check it out?" Edward asked louder.

Bella closed her eyes and breathed deep trying to relax a little, "Alice, would you mind?" Bella asked.

"Sure thing Bells," she said then was gone.

**

* * *

**

So? what do you think? I'm hoping to resolve things soon, I might do a sequel but not for a while, my writers block is so UNCONTROLABLE!

**Review?? Plz??**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**

**Hey! Me again! I know two? Am I good or what?**

**Ok, I have a Writers block that won't go away no matter what I try for the following stories...**

**Gypsy Woman**

**No Wand?! (My Harry Potter fic! I might delete it)**

**What hurts the most**

**When You Say Nothing at All**

**and **

**Work or Romance**

**When I go to write them it's like I know where I want the story to go, but the words are gone! It is so annoying. **

**I've tried all I can...reading (Books and other fan fics)...music...writing...nothing works, I guess I have to just ride it out, I will update them when the muse is back with me. Until then I will update the stories I can. I hate to do that so I hope I can get it back soon!**

**So sorry about the inconvenience! Forgive me?**

**Plz??**

* * *

Chapter Ten

CPOV

The shower felt like heaven. The hot water soothed her sore muscles while washing away the hospital smell from her. When she got out, she found a thick soft robe waiting for her. She smiled as she put it on, it smelled like Sterling. Musky, and spicy; nothing that a manufacture could ever bottle. He was waiting anxiously for her on the bed.

"How are you?" he asked.

Carmen rolled her shoulders with a moan, "much better, I don't smell like a hospital or blood, and my muscles feel like they just got a massage," I told him.

"Good, are you tired?" he asked.

Carmen raised an eyebrow, "Why?" she asked. She could tell that something was up.

"CARMI!" a bell like voice called. Then I was tackled by something cold and hard. "Ease up Harvard.. Carmi! Oh I'm so glad you're ok! I need to call your mother, and Edward. They will want an update," she began to say.

Carmen now recognized the voice as her Aunt Alice. "Aunt Alice?" she questioned to be sure.

Alice pulled back, "Of course silly! Oh, I'm so glad you're ok," she said then pulled Carmen into a hug.

Carmen looked at Sterling, his face was worried. "Alice? Could you let me go? I'm a little sore," she asked. Alice did but held her at arms length. A confused look crossed her face.

"I can't see werewolves, but I could see you," she thought out loud.

"Maybe you're attuned to me?" Carmen suggested. "So, mom and Edward are here?" she asked.

Alice smiled, "Yes, I was just going to call them to let them know you're ok," she said getting her phone out. She hit the speed dial 5 and waited. "Bella? ...Yes! She's fine!...sure she's right here," Alice handed Carmen the phone.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Carmen! Oh honey! Are you ok?" she asked eagerly.

"Yea mom, I'm fine. My muscles hurt a little, but what can you do?" she asked, then felt Sterling massaging her shoulders and a moan escaped her lips.

"Carmen?!" her mom asked nervously.

"I'm ok," Carmen told her, "Sterling just began to give me a shoulder massage," she told her, closing her eyes reveling in the great feeling. "It feels that good," she said laughing.

"No...Jake get away..." her mother said to someone.

"Is that dad?" Carmen asked tensing, that wasn't helping Sterling in his quest for her comfort.

"Yes," her mother growled, "He wants to talk," she said.

Carmen sighed, "Later," she told her mother. "I'll call him when I'm ready to talk," she told her.

Her mother seemed pleased as she spoke again, "He couldn't hear your thoughts at all when you phased," she told Carmen. "He said that it was like you weren't even there," she said.

"Really?" Carmen asked eagerly. Then she remembered that it was the same for her when she watched him phase, during the fight...not a word. "I couldn't hear him either," she told her mom.

Her mother thought about that a little then let it go, "We can talk later...enjoy your massage, feel free to throw Alice out," she said then hung up.

Alice was next to me and took the phone then set a couple bags down on the other side of the room. "I went back to your apartment and got you a few things," she said smiling. "I also got your phone, computer, and called you in for tomorrow at your job. Don't you love me?" she asked sarcastically.

"Of course," Carmen said then another moan escaped her lips as Sterling hit a knot. She felt him genteelly work at getting it out, "Aunt Alice?"

"Yes?" Alice answered.

"Go away," She said letting her head loll.

Alice chuckled and did as Carmen asked.

* * *

SPOV

"Feel good?" Sterling asked.

"Mmmmm," Carmen said as his hands genteelly worked at her shoulders and moved to her upper back.

Sterling chuckled, "I'm glad," he said then moved her to the bed so she could get comfortable.

"You are...gooood," she said moaning on the o in good. "Is there anything you can't do?" she asked jokingly.

"I can't go out in the sun," Sterling offered chuckling again.

"That's one thing," she said. He could tell she was falling asleep under his fingers. When she had told her mother that she was sore, the instinct to make her comfortable was so intense that he couldn't stop it if he had wanted to. He didn't, he liked that he could make her feel relaxed.

A moment later she was asleep. The clock read that it was about 6:30 in the morning, the sun was up and most of the Order members were probably sleeping. Sterling felt the sleepiness begin to over come him. First, he put Carmen under the covers of his bed. The thought that she would be the only one he would ever share it with made his heart warm.

He went out to the living room and fell asleep on a couch

Sterling woke up a few hours before sun down, to the vibrating of his cell phone, "Silver," he said then realized he was using Carmen's nickname for him.

"Sliver?" Dante asked. Damn.

"Not to you," Sterling said, "Only Carmen can call me that. You still call me Harvard," he clarified angrily.

"Whatever man, Guess who called a little bit ago," he said, "Give up? Bella Cullen, She talked with that werewolf and his pack mates that arrived today and I think we're going to meet them later for peace talks," he said. "You bringing Carmen?"

Sterling ran a hand over his face, "I don't think it's safe for her, but if she wants to come with she can. There with be more then enough vampires present," he said with a laugh.

Dante laughed too, "Gid said you should have her drink too. Wouldn't be a dumb tick if you hunted too," he said.

"Carmen first, I'll feed later," he said. He could hear Carmen waking up. "Listen, she's waking up, I'm letting you go," he said and hung up when Dante said he would call when they were leaving.

Sterling walked into the bedroom, Carmen had spread out over the whole bed. The look of her lying there, peaceful and innocent made his heart jump. She was so beautiful.

Carmen lifted her head and looked around for him. He walked over and stroked her arm. "Looking for me?" he asked.

She instantly turned her head to look at him and got in a more comfortable position on her side, "I was," she looked at his appearance, "where did you sleep?" she asked.

"The couch," he answered, " I thought you could use a little privacy," he told her.

She smiled, "That was sweet, but you could have slept here," she said sitting up and stretching, then groaned.

"What?" he asked concerned.

"Still sore that's all," she said. Before she could ask, Sterling went behind her and continued the massage from last night. She moaned again, "You are too good," she said.

He chuckled. "Your mother arranged a peace talk with the Order and your father. I was asked if you would be coming, do you want to go?" he asked. "In my opinion I would rather you stay here, but that's just me, it's all up to you," he told her. He really didn't want her there, but he still wanted her to feel free.

"You would let me?" she asked.

"If you wished," he told her.

She thought a minute, "I better come, who else will protect you from my father," she said chuckling.

He hid his unhappiness with a laugh, "Of course," he said.

Dante called about 10:00 that evening. Then the Order got into a couple of black SUV's and left the compound for a park that Bella said that they were meeting at.

**

* * *

**

Ok, If I don't stop I won't sleep, so yea. I can't update often because my computer's wireless fried but I can write so I will do my best to do what I can.

**Review?? **

**Plz?? (she gets on her knees and begs like a puppy)**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! I'm Officially 18! HOORAY!!! Go me!**

**On this my 18th birthday I'm giving you all a gift, you all get updates (I hope) for all of my in-progress stories! Wish me luck!**

**Luvs!**

**Review? **

**BTW This chapter has a lemon...my first, let me know how it is...I'm working from Romance Novels, NOT EXPERENCE! I'm only 17...wait 18!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

_**Before...**_

_**Sterling chuckled. "Your mother arranged a peace talk with the Order and your father. I was asked if you would be coming, do you want to go?" he asked. "In my opinion I would rather you stay here, but that's just me, it's all up to you," he told her. He really didn't want her there, but he still wanted her to feel free.**_

_**"You would let me?" Carmen asked.**_

_**"If you wished," he told her.**_

_**She thought a minute, "I better come, who else will protect you from my father," she said chuckling.**_

_**He hid his unhappiness with a laugh, "Of course," he said.**_

* * *

SPOV

"Don't you think I can?" Carmen asked turning to see him with a cute pout on her lips.

"Of course, sweetling. You are the fiercest wolf ever born," Sterling assured her. He pursed his lips, he didn't want to bring up the subject of her drinking. He had to though. "Carmen? Can I talk with you about something?" he asked.

She was still facing him, she turned herself all the way around sitting in front of him. "What's wrong Silver?" she asked.

He couldn't help but smile, he loved it when she called him that, "Well, you remember blood bonds?" she nodded. "I had to give you some of my blood to help save you. You need more though," he said.

**(BEWARE! LEMON! I'll say when it's over)**

Her eyes were soft, and she smiled, "where should I bite?" she asked seductively.

Heat shot right down to the most sensitive part of his anatomy. He swallowed hard, and brought his wrist to his lips. His fangs were already elongated from the sudden rush of lust. He bit himself then offered her his wrist. The blood flowed from the twin punctures. Her nostrils flared as she took in the scent. She took the wrist and flicked her tongue over it.

He groaned and it took all his strength to not jump on her. "Carmen," he groaned. She gave him a smile then her lips went to the twin punctures. He felt her tongue on his skin as she drank from him.

He hissed through his teeth, "Carmen," he groaned again.

She chuckled against his wrist. He was harder then the steel of the elevator doors.

Sterling hissed a breath through his teeth, "Your killing me Carmen," he said, half a moan.

Carmen grinned on his wrist, flicking her tongue over the twin punctures. She lifted her face from his wrist, "You taste good, Silver," she said. "like honey."

Sterling threw his head back and groaned, "I suggest that you stop torturing me Carmen," he said, his eyes shut tight.

"And if I don't?" she asked then she nipped at his skin. "What will be my punishment?"

"I can't hold on much longer Carmen. Unless you want me...all of me, you should stop," he struggled. He wanted her...god so much it hurt, but he wouldn't do anything without wanting the same thing.

He opened his eyes to find Carmen on her knees in front of him the robe she had been wearing fell open, revealing her soft copper skin. She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward. "What if I did want _all_ of you?" she asked seductively.

He shivered, wanting desperately to kiss her rosy lips, but he held back, "What ever you ask sweetling," he said.

She leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I do. I want _every _part of my shiny Silver," she said then nipped at his neck.

Sterling let go then. Pulling Carmen back so she was face to face with him. Then he kissed her with all the passion he held. He brought his hands up to her shoulders and slipped the robe she wore off. It pooled behind her on her legs and she kicked it to the floor.

"You are wearing to much," Carmen said and she began to unbutton his shirt. He then moved to her pulse kissing and nipping at it.

Sterling growled against her neck.

* * *

CPOV

Carmen felt the vibration of his growl against her neck. It sent shivers down her spine. Carmen felt his fangs graze her skin. Would he go dental on her again? Part of her didn't want him to, the other part for some odd reason did. She leaned her neck to the side to give him better access. This seemed to please him.

"You want me to bite you?" he asked against her skin. She nodded,he laughed once "Not yet my sweetling," he purred, and moved down her chest, then kissed each of her breasts. "Your skin tastes good," he commented.

She lost herself when he took one of her nipples into his mouth. If he hadn't wrapped an arm around her waist then she would have fallen back. She realized then that she was growling with pleasure. "I love hearing your growls," he said hovering over her other breast, to give it equal attention.

The next thing she knew she was on her back, with Sterling over her. He had at some point kicked his pants off and was now fully naked. His clothes had hinted his muscular stature, he wasn't as big as Emmett, but he was built.

"Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?" he asked, his eyes were amber, his fangs were extended past his upper lip.

"No," I gasped.

He leaned down, "Then I probably should. You are the most beautiful being off the face of the earth," he said kissing my neck. "Tell me what you want sweetling. What do you want?" he asked

"Y...You," I gasped.

"What about me? Tell me sweetling," he said.

I bit my lip, "You...in me...now," she said as she arched her back.

He shivered, "let's see if you really are ready," he said. He trailed his hand down my side to my core. I felt his hand along my folds, then inside me, I purred, "You're so tight sweets, it pleases me that you've never had another," he said.

"Saving for you," I gasped. It was the truth, I had been saving myself for my imprint. He was my imprint, ergo, I was saving myself for him. "I need you Silver...now," I commanded, the pressure of my pleasure level was about to burst.

"Come for me sweetling," he whispered in my ear.

I came undone, an orgasm crashed through me, and I felt myself clench around his finger. I cried out at the intensity. A minute later, I stopped. "I _need_ you Silver...NOW!" I shouted.

He removed his hand and I felt him at my entrance. "As you wish," he said then I felt him enter me, stretching my walls. "So tight," he said.

He reached my barrier and broke it. I cried out in pain as it replaced the pleasure. Sterling was still trying not to move, so he wouldn't hurt me. After a minute or two I kissed his neck.

**

* * *

**

Alright, enough of that. I don't really know how to continue from there. I _could_ I just couldn't put it into words. So, tell me what you thought of the lemon. It's my first so let me know.

**Luv**

**RWH**


	12. Authors Note MUST READ

**AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!!!**

**Hi all! I just graduated high school, so to celebrate, I'm starting 'I See Dead People!' I know it took a while but I hope you like it! I DO have it posted.**

**Now, for some bad news....no I'm not dieing, but I do have to take a hiatus. I don't want to but I have to. I can't take a computer with me to Europe. I'm going with my French class on a tour of Europe. I hope it will only be from June 6th until July 4th or 5th. I'll be super busy up until I leave. I'll try to have updates for my stories.**

**I'm VERY sorry!**

**Luv**

**RWH **


	13. UP FOR ADOPTION!

**Authors Note****:**

**Hi! I know I hate these too but I've made a hard decision. The following stories are up for adoption:**

**Almost Dead**

**Golden Eyes**

**I See Dead People**

**Nitro**

**No One Lives Forever**

**When You Say Nothing at All**

**The requirements are: **

**1) You must have a completed story in the Category. If it is a crossover you need to have read both book series and have one completed story for one or the other. **

**2) Write in English.**

**3) Keep the major conflict. I will tell you when I choose you. **

**4) Don't Kill any major characters unless it's part of the plot. **

**5) Finally, Keep me in the loop. Let me know if you write a sequel, or just ask me to Beta, I would be happy to.**

**The following stories I need a Co-Author:**

**When You're gone**

**The Requirements are:**

**1) You Must like or enjoy Slash stories. **

**2) Write in English.**

**3) Have a completed Slash story in Twilight. (not really required but it will help your chances.)**

**I'm sorry if I have let you down. I hate that I have to write this. but I got in over my head, and it caused me to loose interest in my stories. I have so much other stuff going on at the same time with my life that I have no time for them. Again, I'M SO SORRY!**


End file.
